A Long Journey
by sdmo88
Summary: bordem and lonliness can bring people together in the most unexpected ways, then to find out the love of your life has been under your nose for so long and you had no idea. follow Bella and her journy in how she became part of the volturi.
1. Chapter 1

A Long Journey

Don't own Twlight

please be patient, this is probly the first real story i've ever tryed to write since elementary school comments would be appreciated to learn if i am doing alright/helpful ideas on direction of my story

summery- bordem and lonliness can bring people together in the most unexpected ways, then to find out the love of your life has been under your nose for so long and you had no idea. follow Bella and her journy in how she became part of the volturi and fell in love with Alec, her heart and soul!

Prologue:

My name is Isabella Swan, and I've been a vampire since since 1113. How i am still alive is easy, I'm a vampire! physically I look to be 15 though. I have long mahogony hair that reaches the middle of my back and red eye's, and am 5 foot 4. I never really had a coven that I belonged to, and for many years I just kepted to myself settled in homes I built in forest's until humanity started getting much bigger. Usually I drink from human's but with the occational animal. I dont really have a real preference just what ever is available without much of a hassle. I've always been a bit of a loner, even as a human, so the solitute didn't effect me much.

I have come across many of our kind and know that I have gifts, one being a metal shield, that can block mental abilities from hurting me or others, and physical shield, that I can shape and use as i want to use it. Also I have control over the elements, but I have never let anyone know about that gift. Could turn into a major hassle if anyone learned that I am capable of creating fire and shapeing the earth and wind at my will. Around the 1860s I got caught up in the newborn war's, and their fights for terratories and learned how to defend myself and to kill others with ease without my gifts. A vampire by the name of Jasper whitlock ended up being my trainer and ended up being like family to me. He was like a brother to me during my time in the wars, until we went our seperat ways.

I left the newborn wars in the earlier 1900's and went on my own again, and after traveling for several Years on my own i got bored enough to see what it would be like to join the volturi guard, and have been there since. They do not know much of my skill's or my talents as of yet. When I joined I just told our leaders that I wanted a purpose and something constructive to do with my time,  
weird that they just accepted that asnwer without question at the time. They accepted me and placed me in the lowest ranks of the guard. This was about 20 years ago now, and i am pretty content with where I am at.  
Today I am still in the lowest part of the guard but I like it. There are many of us here, and i get along well with most of them.  
my closest friend here was a vampire by the name of Angela Webber. She came here about 10 years ago because she had no where else to go. When our ranks are sent missions usually the groups always want me to join them because of how at ease the missions go because of me being there if fights break out, not that I'm boasting or anything but I am pretty good at what I do.

Us lower ranks are the ones that are sent out to investigate and kill people suspected of knowing about us, and to bring in the vampires that need to be arrested. the royal guards usually only accompany us if needed for special assignments, otherwise the royal guards are there mostly to protect our leaders Aro, Marcus, and caius. I am almost surprised our leaders have not figured me out yet, Aro with his ability to read your every thought you have ever had, and marcus with his ability to see bonds, you would think they would have noticed me by now. The royal guards all have powers too, like the witch twin's Alec and Jane. Alec can cut off all of your senses, while Jane can create excrusiating pain. Chelsea has the ability to alter bond's between people, while Demetri's is a tracker, can track anyone, anywhere.

Recently there has been alot of rumor's going on about the romanians and war maybe approaching, But as far as I was concerned didnt really matter till it effected me. It's like our own little world in the lower ranks, seperated by ranks. higher level rank's think they are to good to associate with us, again fine with me. Me and Angela usually in our off time just read and hang our with each other, almost like a sisterly bond we get along well and rarely have disagreements. I wonder how she would react if she knew the extent of my powers. She only know's of my shield's. Little did i know i might come to regret even letting her know that much of myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

I don't own twilight

Today was like any other day so far, and I was on my way back into the castle from having my dinner (only royal guards eat inside the castle, lower ranks are to leave the city to feed) when I was approached by Heidi, a royal guard. "you, I need you to go gather a few people willing to go on a mission and report to the thrown room in a hour." thats weird, "of course" and went towards our section of the castle. Usually I was not the one to take in our assignments, but today was different. Those willing to go on this mission were to report to the thrown room in a hour. Something felt different about this mission today and I decided I would join this group. Little did I know that this decision would begin the change of everything.

When I made it back to the hall's for us lower ranks I called out to everyone to come out, and asked for the volunteers. This time I volunteerd myself and Angela, and a few guys named Mike, Tyler, and Aiden choose to join us. I swear Mike only choose to go because I wanted to go, he has been hitting on me since he joined the guard a few years ago. He walked up to me "How about after this mission me and you disappear for a few days" he wagged his eyebrow's at me suggestivly, god he pisses me off so much, I just brought up my fist and knocked him into the wall. I heard someone laughing and i looked over and Aiden is laughing. "what did he try to grab your ass again?" like that would be a first. " no, not this time just irritating me". Angela came up to us and said it's time for us to head out. We set off for the thrown room, just as we were informed to. Usually only special assignments people were to go to the thrown room before going on the mission which meant one of the royal guards were to join us. This was the first special assignment that I had volunteerd for, and was curious to see how different it was. That and the nagging feeling something big was going to happen. I believe this was a first for all of us except for Aiden.

We made it to the thrown room and knocked once before entering and bowing to our kings, and waited for the information that they would give us for our mission. While we waited I took the chance to scan the room to see all the royal guard along the walls of the room awaiting their orders also. Our king's were at their thrown's speaking with one of their royal guard's, Alec. I almost caught myself staring at him yet again. In my defense, It was hard to just stand there near his precence and not be effected. He was the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid eye's on. He and his sister Jane were turned when they were only 16. Back around 800ad, he had short dark brown hair and was 5 foot 8, with beautiful red eye's that made you feel like he was looking into your soul. He turned and looked at me, I looked away quickly. Feeling awkward for being caught staring at him. I just hoped that the mission would start soon.

Aro stood at from his thrown and addressed us. " welcome, I have summoned all of you for the assignment of tracking down Edward Cullen, He is a mindreader, and should be very difficult to capture. I normally would be sending Demetri, But he would not be able to join this mission so i will be sending Alec. I will let you guys meet and sort out the details of your trip, you are all dismissed" I couldnt help but think of the rotten luck I have while heading to where our meeting would be held, I have had a crush on Alec since I first came to the guard, and he has obviously not noticed me before. Fate could be so cruel at times.

In the meeting room all of us were gathered except for Alec, he was running late meeting us. We all ended up falling into a conversation of how easy this mission should prove to be, "this shouldnt take us long at all with Bella with us" Adien said, I dont understand why they like to single me out still. "you never know" I told them. Angela decided to add her imput too, " come on Bella you know you could probly do this by yourself, it will be easy" i was about to reply but Alec walked in and told us "This mission is not gonna be as easy as you guys think it will, the mindreader will be able to hear us coming from up to miles away, and will prove to be really difficult to capture". I didnt think it would be that hard if I went on my own though. "He was last seen in Forks Washington and that is where we will start our search. Any questions?"  
Angela asked "are we gonna send someone off ahead the scout for him when we get there?" Alec looked at her as if she was a moran and said "and why would we do that? sending just one in either way he would know we were there and have less chances of us catching him"  
Angela muttered to herself Bella could do it easy without being noticed, even if she didnt mean for him to hear her he still did, and I hissed at her.

Alec asked her what she meant by that. I guess she had no choice but to answer now, "Bella is a shield". I didnt want anyone knowing i have gifts. Wasnt hard for him to figure out which of us was Bella, me and angela were the only females in this group. Alec demanded "Why didn't you share this information with us? does Aro know of your gifts?". I answered "No he does not, it was no ones business what my gift's are." that clearly was not the answer he was looking for because he stormed out of the room for a few minutes and came back and told everyone to go ahead and head for the airport. I guess it will come back to bite me in the ass later.

During the plane ride there we went over all the main details of what we knew of Edward, and apperantly he told a human about us, and she was used as a pet. Alec decided to go with Angela's idea and send me in. " since Bella can get in 'undetected' she can go scout for us." I glared at him, he was being so rude. I guess keeping things private was a crime, note the sarcasm. " Don't worry i will call when i have him captured so you guys can move in". shock seemed to cover his features, I guess he is not use to having anyone not being scared of him. but why would I fear anyone?. I got off the plane and headed for the highschool and lucky me I spotted the coven, getting into their cars. I noticed something I was not expecting. Jasper was apart of Edward's coven, almost made me feel bad for pulling them appart. But then again, he should have dealt with Edward and his toy. Its not like Jasper will figure out I was part of his friends kidnapping.

I followed at a distance from them. and watched for any opening's, my luck seem's to be coming back cause later that night Edward left their house and ran, I followed him to a meadow, where he just laid down on the ground. I decided it was time to put my physical shield around him before I showed myself to him so he couldnt run away. " my, my, seems like someone has been a bad boy lately" I said as i walked twards him. It's always funny to see a startled vampire. haha, he looked to me and asked who I was "it's non of your bussniss who I am" he started trying to run but got knocked back by my bubble that was surrounding him. I couldnt help but laugh at him as I called Angela's phone telling them to come to me. I was almost tempted to mess with this vampire while I waited, but then I thought again that they probably don't want him damaged. Also, it would give away more. they already know of my shields and don't need to know more about me.

Ten minutes later our group came up to me, demanding "why are you not restraining him" I couldn't help but laugh again, and told them "I am restraining him, my physical shield is holding him captive". no one was moving to grab him and Alec just seemed to be staring at me almost like a look of wonder. " aren't you guys going to grab him?" they all looked over to Edward and went to go get him. an easy assignment. We were looking forward to getting back to the castle so we set out. It was a very awkward plane ride back, as if no one knew what would be appropriete to say. I was definantly gratful once we finally got there. Alec grabbed my arm, I jumped when he touched me not because of his touch but because I felt a spark like a electric current passed threw me. If Alec felt it too he made no indication that he did "I need you to accompany me to the thrown room with the prisoner." I sighed having a good idea of why me. "okay". I felt like my life was about to change again, and I had no clue if it would be for the better or not. Here's to hoping for the best.

Once we got there, he handed the prisoner off to Demetri and Felix who escorted the prisoner to the cell's. Alec addressed Aro "Master our trip has been successfull" and Aro beckended him over and touched his hand to see what all happened. Aro had a look of shock when he watched the memories Alec had of the trip, and then it turned curious. All i could think to myself was great, what have I gotten myself into. Aro addressed me "what is your name child"? "My name is Isabella Marie Swan" I answered, he beckoned me to come to him and asked for my hand, but i smirked already knowing he would not see anything, and walked to him and gave him my hand. "amazing, I don't see anything, Jane, come try your power on her" Jane Alec's twin stepped forward and glared at me, I just smiled at her and giggled. She just scowled at me. "Amazing, how long have you been with the guard?", I looked up at our kings, and answered "about 20 year's now". Aro got a look of frustration on his face, while Marcus laughed, and Caius looked at his brother, shocked at them for their behavior.

Everyone in the room was looking at them with varying looks from shocked to amused to irritated (jane), for their strange behavior. Marcus never smiles let alone laugh's since his wife past away, while Aro is always so bubbly. Aro demaded "why are we just now learning of your power's, it is clear you should be one of the royal guards, and not of your low ranking." I smiled up at the kings "no one has asked me if I had gifts, let alone anything else. I am not one for volunteering information about myself, and I was content and still am with my placing". Marcus was still smiling at me for some reason. He took Aro's hand, which didnt seem to help his mood any. Apperantly there was something I wasn't understanding, that Marcus was. Aro sighed and called on Alec, "Alec go help Isabella move her items to the empty room next to your's in the royal guards section of the castle, we will continue this later." I smiled one last time to Marcus and bowed before the kings, and guided Alec to my bedroom.

The trip to my room was quiet. Alec didnt say anything, just followed behind. I couldnt help but wonder what's gonna happen in the future.  
I wondered, would they kick me off the guard all together? Or would they have me killed? (well try anyways) That thought made me smile.  
They would never be able to kill me without my permission. Not with my ability to create fire anyways. Or would they just give me the higher ranking, that idea didn't sound completely bad, I would be closer to Alec even if he don't notice me I had no clue what was to come, and with so many posibilities. I was so lost in my thought's that I almost walked right past my room. Alec finally spoke, " Wow, this room is so small, how could you have been that content here? It's just a tiny room with nothing but a bed and a bookshelf" does he think that it takes alot to be content? " what else would i need for comfort?" I was use to the simple thing's in our existance, and definantly didnt mind that at all.  
"you really didnt need my help at all, other then to find your new room" I just shrugged, knowing he was right. All I had was a duffle bag of clothes and a bag for my books. "Ready?"I took one last look at my room and told him yeah, and followed him out.

We walked at a normal pace towards the rooms, when we got there, "this is your new room, the one to the left is mine and to your right is Jane's" oh great, she don't even like me. He opened the door to my new room. "wow, its huge" the room had red wall's with a huge bed, and couch where there was a tv, along with book selves on the far side of the room. Apperantly, I was froze in the doorway, because Alec grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I couldnt help but shiver at his touch. He must have noticed because he smirked at me, but luckily he decided not to bring it up to me. He asked me "do you like it"? What a weird question "of course I like it. "well I will leave you be to unpack and get settled, someone will come and let you know when Aro is ready to see you again". I sighed, not looking forward to that conversation.  
"okay" and he was gone. With him gone it felt like something was missing, almost like there was a pull telling me I should follow him, but I decided definantly wise to ignore it. Probly has something to do with the room changes. After I put my stuff away, which only took a couple minutes, I just jumped on my bed, and tryed to relax and think of the different possibilities again, of what could happen during and after the meeting with the Kings. Hopefully good thing's.

Marcus: PoV

When Isabella said that she has been with the guard for around 20 year's, I couldn't help but find the situation amusing. Aro spends a large part of his time tracking down vampires with special abilities, yet theres been one who is sure to be extremely powerful, right under his nose.  
Not only that, but she also has been with us for a long period of time too. I took Aro's hand to show him her bond's. It irritated him even more to see not only does she have amazing gift's, but she will also have strong bond's with our royal guards, one of which is her soulmate.

When Isabella first joined our coven, it was obvious she was going to have strong bond's with the royal guard, and us kings too. I wondered how long till someone notices her here. It was only a matter of time. I could tell I would end up having a fatherly bond with this vampire at some point in time, but decided I would wait it out, and only approach her if she decided to leave the Volturi. Now that everyone has noticed her, at some point I will need to speak with her. She is probly confused about my reaction to her.

Aro sent Alec to help move Isabella to the royal guard's section of the castle. I smiled as I watched them leave wondering how long it will take for them to realize they are meant to be together.

I guess it's time for me Aro and Cauis to talk and determine what we will do with her. Aro had everyone leave the room so we can discuss this 'new' development. 


End file.
